Fluorescent hanging light fixtures, up to the present have a shroud fastened to the ceiling, or are mounted in recessed openings in the ceiling, and the ballast is mounted in the concave side of the shroud. This present invention discloses a hangable fluorescent light fixture with elongated fluorescent light tubes, mounted on the concave side of elongated reflectors and the elongated reflectors attached to socket mount/wire raceway arms of the fluorescent light fixture frame.
Disclosure is made of a fluorescent light fixture 1, having elongated light reflectors 4, and each end of the light reflectors 4, attached to socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, attached to ends of ballast channel assembly 2, and sockets 5, for elongated fluorescent light tubes. 3 mounted on socket mount/wire raceway arms 6 at each end of the elongated light reflectors 4 on the concave side, and elongated fluorescent light tubes 3, inserted into fluorescent light tube sockets 5 on the concave side 4xe2x80x3 of the elongated light reflectors 4, and the elongated light reflectors 4 having a parabolic shape in cross section, to control down light
In the following specification and claims the terms xe2x80x9clight reflectorsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfluorescent light tubesxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9celongated light reflectorsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celongated fluorescent light tubesxe2x80x9d, identified as linear fluorescent bi-pin tubes.
An object of this invention of a fluorescent light fixture assembly 1 including a fluorescent light fixture frame 12 a ballast channel assembly 2 and socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, attached to the ballast channel assembly 2 and fluorescent light reflectors 4, attached to the socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, and fluorescent fixture tube shunted sockets 5, 5xe2x80x2 attached to the socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, and the fluorescent fixture tube sockets 5, 5xe2x80x2 located under each end of the fluorescent light reflectors 4, and fluorescent dual pin light tubes 3, inserted into the fluorescent fixture tube shunted sockets 5, 5xe2x80x2 under the reflectors 4, and an electric power source 7 into the light fixture assembly and a switch on/off 20 mounted on the ballast channel assembly, and the power connected to the ballast 23 components mounted in the ballast channel assembly 2.
Another object is to disclose elongated fluorescent light reflectors of new geometry and assembly to better reflect elongated fluorescent tube light downward.
Another object is to disclose a fluorescent light tube assembly having a plurality of eight elongated fluorescent light tubes aligned parallel side by side in an assembled fluorescent light fixture, and an elongated reflector over each of the elongated fluorescent tube lights, and only one ballast for a total plurality of at least two to eight elongated fluorescent light tubes in the light fixture.
Another object of this invention is to disclose rim edges, bent outwards, on edges of elongated light reflectors having a cross section of a modified inverted U.
The following U.S. Patents are cited as prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,583 to BAUMGARTNER for LUMINAIRE FOR ELONGATED LAMPS. This patent discloses a housing over the back of the reflectors
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,368 to McHUGH for FLUORESCENT LIGHTING FIXTURE. This discloses the lights grouped under a hood and does not include individual reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,015 to SMITH for FLUORESCENT LIGHT FIXTURE WITH REMOVABLE BALLAST. Disclosure is made of a plug in ballast on the spine of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,954 to SPITZ for RIGID LIGHTWEIGHT FLUORESCENT FIXTURE. Disclosure is made of a reflector positioned between double walled end panels, which are connected to one another by a double walled elongated box like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,209 to RODIN for LIGHTING APPARATUS. This patent discloses a reflector, having tube hangers one reflector for each pair of tubes, and the reflectors mounted in a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,030 to FIGUEROA for CUSTOMIZED LIGHT REFLECTOR. This patent discloses reflectors mounted in existing fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,129 to FIGUEROA for CUSTOMIZED LIGHT REFLECTOR. This patent discloses light reflecting planes installed in a lighting fixture.